


Under the Influence of Mistletoe by Meiri

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri





	Under the Influence of Mistletoe by Meiri

  
[Under the Influence of Mistletoe](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/viewstory.php?sid=2061) by [Meiri](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/viewuser.php?uid=11776)  


  
Summary: 

Hermione and Draco ditch the staff Christmas party in favour of a little research at Draco's flat. A fluffy one-shot for the GE Xmas08 Challenge, using prompt #3.

 

  
  
_Thanks to brandy01 for the gorgeous banner!_

  
Categories: [Hermione/Draco](http://grangerenchanted.com/enchant/browse.php?type=categories&catid=208) Characters:  Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, OMC  
Genres:  Adult Hermione, Fluff, General, One Shot, Romance  
Spoilers:  EWE (Epilogue what Epilogue)  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3856 Read: 1799  
Published: 22/12/2008 Updated: 23/12/2008 

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's, not mine and I don't make money from this. I'm just playing in her universe.

_Christmas Challenge Prompt Used: 3. Who knew Mistletoe could be used in such an interesting fashion_

Under the Influence of Mistletoe by Meiri

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's, not mine. I'm just playing with them.

_Christmas Challenge Prompt Used: 3. Who knew Mistletoe could be used in such an interesting fashion_

Also, thanks to my beta, Stephie, for her work and to hp1fan for encouraging me.

          Draco Malfoy finished casting a stasis charm on the poison anti-serum he was working on with Hermione Granger. As he finished tidying his workspace for the weekend he glanced again at the memo reminding all Draymen's Draughts employees of the annual Christmas party that night. 

          "Hey, Malfoy," someone said. Draco looked up but couldn't remember the fellow's name; whoever he was, he was new. 

          "Yes," he said, wondering what the person could possibly have to say to him.

          "You going to the party tonight?"

          "I'm not planning on it," he said.

          "Oh. Well then, have a happy Christmas." The new employee said before walking away. Malfoy watched as the man stopped by Granger's desk as well. His eyes narrowed as he saw the guy leaning down over her. He stood and began to silently walk towards her desk. The new guy's voice sounded cajoling but the annoyed tone in Granger's voice pleased him. Draco felt something flash through him, a sort of possessiveness. Stamping the feeling down, he stepped into her cubicle.

          "Granger, may I have a word?" He was pleased to note the irritated glance from the other guy.

          "Excuse us," Granger dismissed the new employee. Turning to face Draco, she smiled and said, "What's on your mind, Malfoy?"

          Draco nearly fell over. Granger never smiled at him before. "I was just wondering if you've had any ideas for the all-purpose poison anti-serum. If you have, I could add any final ingredients before leaving for the night," he said, nonchalantly. He was pleased with his quick thinking, since he really hadn't had a reason for coming over aside from that new employee crowding Granger - something she really didn't need to know.

          "Sorry, Malfoy. I was writing up a report on our progress so far for Draymen," she said. 

          "Oh," he replied. "Well, I guess it can wait until after the holiday. So are you going to the Christmas party?"

          Granger looked up at him. "I was thinking about it," she finally said. "You?"

          "I might," he shrugged. "I haven't really decided." He turned to leave. "See you later, Granger."

          As Draco walked back to his desk, he wondered about his strange reaction to the new guy flirting with Granger and her smile. At the stroke of five, he Apparated home and began to enact a plan.

 

 

          Hermione took a final glance in the mirror, pleased with the effect of the red cocktail dress and smoky eye make up she was wearing with her fair skin tone. Her hair was up in a soft chignon with a single curled lock drifting over her shoulder. She smiled at her reflection, deciding that if she was actually going to the staff Christmas party, then she should get going. 

          She walked from her bedroom, casting a silent _Nox_ , turning the lights out behind her and made her way through her flat to the lounge, finding her clutch and invitation on the small table near the fireplace, and her heels on the rug. As she stepped into her shoes, she glanced over the details on the invitation: _Dinner at 7 with dancing to follow. Gift Lottery at 10._ The gift lottery was different from last year and she wondered just what the social committee at Draymen's Draughts had come up with for everyone.

          As she plucked her wrap from a hook by the fireplace and covered her shoulders, she took a last look at the Christmas tree in the corner. She checked the party address on the invitation one last time, and then made sure she had everything, placing her wand in her purse. Ready, she took a pinch of Floo Powder from the small ceramic pot on the mantle and threw it in the fireplace, crying out, "The Blind Sage!"

 

 

          As she stepped from the fireplace into the private room at the pub, Hermione lost her footing and stumbled. Disoriented from Floo travel, she felt herself falling and she brought her hands up in front of her to cushion her landing. Suddenly a pair of hands was at her waist and pulling her backwards and upright into a solid masculine body. Even though she had no idea who was behind her, she felt oddly secure and comforted by the scent of mangoes and spiced almonds. As she steadied herself and shook the slightly dizzy feeling from her mind, those hands held her steady.

          "Thank you," she said and stepped away. "I've got my feet now." She turned to see who her rescuer was and was surprised to see her research partner, Draco Malfoy.

          He stepped away from the fireplace, as the flames flashed green, signalling another newcomer to the party.

          "Granger," he said, eyes trailing over her form. She blushed under his scrutiny, aware that he had only seen her in robes at work.

          Raising her head proudly, she said, "Good evening, Malfoy. I thought you said you wouldn't be attending tonight."

          "I wasn't planning on it," he said as he removed his cloak revealing tailored black robes. "Luckily for us both, I changed my mind."

          "Both of us?" Hermione's head tilted to the side. Just how was he lucky here? She could understand how she was lucky, after all Malfoy saved her from forming a personal acquaintance with the pub's floorboards. 

          He hung his cloak up on a peg and turned to face her. "Both. It isn't often that I get to indulge my chivalrous side," he said, stepping close to her and placing his hand on her lower back to lead her to one of the small tables surrounding the small dance floor.

          Hermione's brow furrowed. _Malfoy has a chivalrous side?_ The thought was as amusing as it was puzzling. "What do you mean?" she asked, allowing him to push her chair in for her as she sat.

          Draco sat across from her and looked at her appraisingly. After a few moments he nodded. "There aren't many who would be willing to let me within a few metres of them, let alone do anything kind or mannerly for them," he explained. Hermione looked up and met his gaze; something in his eyes told her that until very recently he'd believed she would fall into that same category and she flushed at the realization.

          "Oh," she said, turning her gaze to the centrepiece. _He would have been right_ , she thought as she stared at the candle surrounded with holly berries. Toying with the clasp of her clutch, she began to appreciate the burden of the tarnished Malfoy reputation.

          He fell silent for what felt like a long and awkward time. She heard a soft rustling, like that of a page turning and looked up to see Malfoy looking over a menu. Picking up her own menu, she barely glanced at the listed dishes before her mind wandered toward her dinner companion. She couldn't help but wonder why he came to the Christmas party. When she asked if he was going while they were at work earlier he'd sounded very noncommittal. And why was he being so nice tonight?

          "See anything you fancy, Granger?" 

          "Hmm?" She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't look up from her menu. 

          "Hey, Granger," Malfoy tried again. She looked up, only to find Draco smirking at her.

          "What?" 

          "I was just wondering what you're getting," he said, sounding almost amused. "What were you thinking about?"

          "Nothing much," she said, closing her menu. "I think I will have the chicken." Malfoy nodded and excused himself, leaving her even more confused about his behaviour.

          As she watched him go, her thoughts turned back to Malfoy's uncharacteristic behaviour. True, he was usually polite at work and had stopped calling her names but they never said much more to each other outside of greetings and things related to whatever potions research they were conducting. However, she couldn't remember seeing him anywhere other than at work for the past two years.

          Her eyes narrowed as she remembered when she'd started working at Draymen's. She'd been shocked to find that Malfoy would be working there as well and that she would have to actually work with him. Their first weeks were tense, both keeping their guards up, each waiting for the other to fall back into the familiar childhood pattern. After a few months of walking on eggshells, she'd cornered him in a storeroom at work and they managed to reach a truce of sorts; they agreed that they both had grown up and that the past was just that. Still, things between them were awkward from time to time.

          She sighed and pulled her thoughts back to the party. She considered mingling with the other Draymen's employees but didn't want Malfoy to think she'd ditched him at the first opportunity. Besides which, she was curious as to why he'd chosen to come to the party tonight when he'd never attended any work-related social events before.

          "I know that look," said the familiar aristocratic voice of her research partner. "What problem are you trying to solve now?"

          Effectively nudged out of her thoughts, she looked up to find him holding a glass of white wine out to her. Smiling, she reached out for the wine.

          "Thank you," she said and tried to think of something - anything to answer his question with. It just would not do for Malfoy to know she'd been thinking about him, even as a puzzle. "I was wondering how mistletoe would affect the all-purpose anti-serum. It is supposed to help build immunity to poisons, you know."

          "Of course you were. Do you ever not think about work?" Malfoy's brow furrowed as he sat and Hermione relaxed. Academic debates were familiar and comfortable ground for them both. 

          Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't think about work all of the time," she said. "It's just so fascinating. At least consider the possibility."

          "Fine. I will concede that the possibility has potential," he said with a smug smirk, "except for the fact that mistletoe is poisonous, of course." He leaned back in his chair and raised a haughty brow, as if daring her to contradict him.

          "Correction, Malfoy," she said, leaning forward and taking a sip of her wine. "Only mistletoe berries are poisonous. The leaves are reputed to grant one protection from poisoning."

          "Aren't the leaves used to make aphrodisiacs, Granger?" The carnal gleam in his eyes made her squirm a bit and she turned her gaze back to the table's centrepiece. 

          "Not always," she huffed. "It depends on the amount, of course, and the other ingredients."

          "Right," Malfoy said. 

          "In that way it is similar to Valerian or Belladonna. In small quantities they are useful but in excess they become effective poisons," Hermione said with a shrug.

          "Then let's use Valerian or Belladonna in the anti-serum," Malfoy said.

          Hermione laughed. "You aren't thinking clearly, are you? Both are mild sedatives and pain relievers. While mildly useful, neither have poison-countering properties."

          "I can't be expected to concentrate on work when I'm sharing a drink with an attractive girl," he quipped, a flash of shock and unease showing in his eyes.  

          _If I didn't know Malfoy better, I'd think he actually didn't plan to say that,_ Hermione thought to herself as she sipped her wine.

          "I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted, Malfoy," she stated. "Are you implying that being around me makes you less intelligent?"

          Malfoy smirked. "No. Simply that pretty women lower my levels of concentration."

          "You hide the flaw well at work."

          "In case you haven't noticed, Granger, we aren't at work."

          Hermione laughed. "We're at the staff Christmas party. We might just as well be at work. And, to get back on track, I have another reason to consider adding mistletoe to the anti-serum," she added. 

          "Do tell."

          "Poisoning, except in cases of accidents, happen due to malignant intent, correct?" Hermione sipped her wine while awaiting his confirmation, which was given with a short nod, before continuing. "Mistletoe was also used, historically, to forge truces between enemies and to calm spousal spats."

          Malfoy leaned forward, taking a sudden keen interest. "So, not only do the leaves have some natural anti-serum properties, _but_ the plant also has peace-making properties," he said, tone thoughtful.

          "Potentially," Hermione said, nodding. "So, mistletoe could be useful in the anti-serum if the poisoning was done by an enemy, rather than, say, a potion-brewing accident."

          "Interesting."

          "I think so," she agreed.

          Malfoy sipped at his wine again. Hermione knew he was thinking but wasn't sure she wanted to know what about. He was, to her, unpredictable and she had been having a nice evening with him so far - she hoped it would continue to be a nice one.

          "You know," Malfoy said, focusing on her again, "I find this party rather a bore." 

          Hermione sighed. 

          "We should do something more interesting, instead," he continued. "I have a lab in my flat. We could try a small batch of anti-serum with the mistletoe to see how it goes."

          Hermione laughed. "And you accused me of not being able to leave work at work?"

          "Hey, I just want to try your idea out before I forget."

          "You think I could forget about _my_ idea?" Hermione shook her head and grinned.

          "Anyways," Malfoy said, sidestepping her question, "I have a few batches of anti-serum at home, at various stages of brewing. When do you think adding the mistletoe would be most effective?"

          Hermione leaned back in her chair, pondering the question. "It's difficult to say, Malfoy. It's not exactly a base or critical ingredient. Likely, we should add it during the middle phases or at the end." She reached her hand and grasped her wine glass. "At least there is nothing in the serum thus far that would counteract the properties of the mistletoe."

          Malfoy nodded. "Let's go now," he said, sounding eager.

          "We haven't eaten yet," she protested.

          "We can eat later," he said.

          "What about Mr. Draymen? We should at least say ‘Happy Christmas' to our employer before ditching the staff party," she said.

          Malfoy glanced around the room. "Draymen is talking to that wanker who was bothering you at work earlier," he said, eyes narrowing.

          "Who do -" she said looking around before finding where Malfoy was glaring. "Oh. _Him_." And even as she was looking, he turned and caught her glaring at him. "Clarence Dilborne," she said. "He's not that new. I can't believe you didn't remember his name."

          Malfoy sneered. "Why would I? He's not done any work since he started and he's always nosing around our work area."

          Hermione nodded as she watched Dilborne shake their boss's hand. "Bloody hell, he'd better not be coming this way," she said.

          "Rough luck, Granger," Malfoy replied.

          Hermione rolled her eyes as she spotted Dilborne sauntering over to their table. 

          "Hermione, Malfoy," Dilborne said loudly, making her cringe. _He's always so soft-spoken at the office_ , she thought, looking up at the man.

          "Dilborne," she said, purposely keeping her voice even and mild. _Maybe he'll take the hint._

          "What are you doing over here with Malfoy?" Dilborne asked, voice still raised, as he bent over her, ignoring Malfoy in the process.

          Malfoy cleared his throat. "We're talking," he said in much the same way Hermione had done. 

          "You can't be talking about much," Dilborne said leering at Hermione's chest. "You see each other everyday at work, after all."

          Hermione pushed Dilborne away and stood up. "Malfoy and I were actually having a very important conversation," she said. Turning to Malfoy she caught his eye and nodded her head in the direction of the fireplace.

          "Actually, we were just about to leave," Malfoy said, standing as well. "We have to go tend to our potion. It's in the critical stages and can't be put off with a stasis charm." He walked around the table and offered her his arm. Hermione looped her arm through his and walked with him over to the cloak pegs by the fireplace. As Malfoy searched the pegs for his cloak, she adjusted the wrap around her shoulders and observed him. 

          Malfoy had grown into a handsome man. Despite their childhood enmity, Hermione had never denied, at least to herself, that he was attractive. At work, it was easy to control her reactions to his looks; she had little trouble keeping work separate from the rest of her life and vice versa. Here, though, she didn't have the same boundaries in her mind. While she joked that they may as well be at work, she still knew that this was a very different situation and, as such, she found her mind drifting and her eyes wandering Malfoy's fit form while he draped his cloak around his shoulders.

 

          A few minutes later, Draco was leading Granger from his fireplace and into his flat. He could hardly believe that Hermione Granger was actually in his flat. He removed his hand from the small of her back once he was sure she wouldn't take another stumble and draped his cloak over a nearby chair.

          "So, Granger, do you fall out of the Floo often," he said lightly, with a small grin. He hoped she'd take it for the teasing it was and not an insult.

          Her brows furrowed together and his grin widened. She shook her head and smiled. "Unlike some," she said, "my balance is not perfect and I get disoriented easily."

          _That was more honest than I expected_ , he thought as he considered how to answer her. "Doesn't that make most transportation inconvenient?"

          "Floo and Portkey are the worst," she said, removing her wrap and looking around Draco's well-appointed lounge. "Not very festive, are you? No tree, no decorations."

          Draco laughed. "Why should I decorate for the hols? I'll be spending the day at the Manor, which I'll have you know is far too decorated for my taste."

          "Ah. That's a shame," Granger said. "So, where is your potions lab?"

          "Through here," he said over his shoulder, "past the kitchen." He led her through his flat to the short corridor. There were only a few doors and he opened the one nearest the kitchen. "Here it is."

          He felt Granger come up behind him and rise up on her toes to peer over his shoulder. Stepping in the room, he moved away to allow her a better view.

          "It's not got as much equipment as we have at work," he said. "However, what I do have is the best quality you can find. Anyways," he shrugged, walking over to the work bench, "I have six batches of anti-serum. Try not to use all of any single batch, all right? I'll go and get some mistletoe from my supplies."

          As Draco walked out of the room, he glanced over his shoulder to see Granger carefully ladling a third of each batch into smaller cauldrons. 

 

          After Malfoy returned with the mistletoe, Hermione set to work on processing it and adding it to each potion. She made careful notes on the reactions of each batch, noting colour changes, scents, patterns in the steam, and other minutiae. Such details helped her determine which batches were most likely to be successful.

          As she worked, she wondered where Malfoy had gone off to, not that she expected his help with this. He never helped when she had an idea, nor did he accept her help when he was inspired to try something. Pushing Malfoy from her mind, she concentrated on the cauldrons of anti-serum, adding ingredients at appropriate times to those in earlier stages. Those batches in later stages she charmed back under stasis to deal with later, except for one. 

          Eventually all batches were under stasis charms except for the one where mistletoe was the very last ingredient. She was very curious about this one, for the aroma wafting off the simmering cauldron reminded her of mangoes, almonds... and her vanilla shampoo? _How odd_ , she thought. _I wonder what effect the mistletoe is having on this cauldron_. She stepped back from the cauldron and called for Malfoy to come to the lab. While she waited for Malfoy, she contemplated the potion simmering before her. 

          "You wanted something, Granger?" She turned to see Malfoy standing in the doorway and was surprised to find him in charcoal slacks and a forest green jumper, rather than the robes he'd been wearing earlier.

          "Your opinion on the anti-serum," she said absently, gesturing toward the cauldron.

          "What colour was the potion before you added the mistletoe?"

          Hermione tore her eyes from Malfoy and referenced her notes. "Yellow-orange," she said.

          "Well, now it's red, with silver bubbles," Malfoy observed.

          "Odd. It was still orange when I called for you to come here."

          Malfoy wafted the steam towards his face. "Did you add anything else?"

          "Just the mistletoe. Why?"

          "The potion smells of fruit, that's why," Malfoy said, dazed. "Of mango and... vanilla. Of us." He turned to look at her, surprise in his eyes.

          Hermione stepped up to the cauldron. "I recognized the vanilla, of course," she said, "but not the mango."

          "Why would the potion react that way to the mistletoe, Granger?"

          She looked up into his darkening eyes, desiring nothing more than to kiss her nemesis. "I don't know, Malfoy," she said huskily. She twisted slightly, to face him better, but lost her balance. Before she even realized that she ought to be falling, she was caught in Malfoy's arms and pressed against his chest. 

          He looked down at Granger in his arms and knew that there was no other place she should be. He bent his head towards hers, noticing how perfect her features were, how lovely she was.

          "Happy Christmas, Granger," he whispered softly, moving ever closer.

          "Happy Christmas, Draco," came her reply before she closed the gap and kissed him tenderly.

End Notes:

Thank you for reading my first fanfic. Have a Happy Christmas!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.grangerenchanted.com/enchant/viewstory.php?sid=2061>  



End file.
